It's alright, It's alright
by kittenwriter
Summary: 10 years later Katniss finally is pregnant, what will Peeta think?


Katniss' hands sit on either side of the toilet seat, vomiting every meal she had consumed that day, has disappeared from her stomach. She feels horrible, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her thin grey sweater.

This isn't the first time her meals have suddenly come back up, this has been going on for a week or-so, and it hasn't been pleasant. At first she thought it was just the flu that had overcome her somehow, but it's Summer, and that's unlikely.

She hadn't bothered to inform Peeta to much of it, but he's always worrying about Katniss, so once he found out he had been trying to push some shifts off his schedule to care for her, but Katniss insisted he didn't have to do that.

Katniss pulled herself off of the cold floor, looking herself in the mirror and brushing a hand through her hair before brushing her teeth. She feels a bit better, but she looks exhausted, so she hauls herself back into bed for a while, falling asleep in the process.

Katniss' eyes wake to an arm wrapped around her hips and a face pressed against her back lightly, Peeta. Katniss always feels suddenly better with Peeta comfortably beside her, but she still feels horrible. It now doesn't even feel like the normal flu, after all those 'talks' her mother informed her about about a year and a half after the rebellion, she has a clue about what's happening. Katniss is pregnant. The word replays in her head. _Pregnant, pregnant, you're pregnant. _She takes a deep breath. _Shit._

Peeta has been wanting a child over the past ten years, but Katniss wasn't extremely ready to take that next step. She always said "I'm just not sure." to make him pass the subject, Katniss just doesn't like talking about it. But now it's happening, and she doesn't know what to do. First, she _has_ to see a doctor, her mother had said "If you experience these symptoms, see a doctor, or me." and she's always taken that advice, but now that she's experiencing the obvious symptoms, Katniss is nervous to see her own mother about it. So she takes the easy way out, and goes to see a doctor, making sure not to wake Peeta as she drapes his arm back to his side, and slides off the bed to leave.

Katniss returns home, her hands shaking, _I am pregnant. _She opens the door to their home, she hadn't taken the time to decorate their house, it just seemed uneccessary since no one visits often anyway. Her hand sits on her stomach, rubbing it in light, circular motions. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice makes her hand drop to her side, his figure beginning to walk to her prescence. "Are you okay? Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone." His worried blue eyes stare into my grey ones, her mouth feeling drier than usual. _I needs to tell him_, but she has no idea how since shes not able to speak, she just shrugs her shoulders before managing to let out some words. "I-I went to the doctor.." She starts, his eyebrows raising at her words. "Well, do you have the flu?" He asks curiously, his hand moving closer to her face so his thumb can stroke her cheek comfortably.

She purses her lips together, she never thought about what to say. It isn't supposed to be difficult. But before she could think it over, words slip out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant." And that's when she waits, for a response that never comes, her eyes taking in every feature of his beautiful face, her eyes stuck on the corners of his lips curving up into one huge grin. Suddenly, his lips press against Katniss', taking a moment to relax into the kiss, she kisses him back. Soft and sweet, just like Peeta.

The kiss breaks in a matter of seconds, "This is..great." He is put to thinking mode, his eyes gazing to look at something else for a few moments.

"How do you feel about it?" He asks, and she doesn't have an answer. Katniss feels..weird, about it. She's never been too fond of holding a child, _what if something happens? What if I fail at being a mother? Get the child killed, or worse? _She can't get these thoughts out of her head. "I can handle it, I promise. I want this baby, I know I do." A smile appears on her lips.

"I love you I love you I love you." He scoops her happily into his arms before pressing a firm kiss onto her lips.

"I love you too."

**Woooo! First one-shot! Hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
